Caminantes
by Sakuale Scar Lu
Summary: Estaba recostado sobre su cama mirando el techo sumergido en sus pensamientos, esos últimos días no habían sido de lo mejor… -Levi… Capitán Rivaille, se encuentra usted bien. – la mirada de la chica analizaba cada rastro se cuerpo como un escáner. -Si, lo estoy pero todo el personal de esta sala… esta muerto.
1. Chapter 1

**Helloe hermosuras! Pues ahora les traigo esto, es una idea algo rarita que se me ocurrió pero viniendo de mi no me extraña, les cuento mi prima estaba viendo la serie "The Walking Dead" mientras yo leía un libro de zombis (por 5ta vez, sin mentir)"Paciente Cero" y me dije… un Fic de Hanji y Levi en un mundo de zombis… Puuuumm la idea retumbo y aquí estoy! **

**Bueno sin más entrenerlos los dejo para que disfruten de esta loca idea mía… **_**menciono que estoy locamente enamorada de los zombis**_**.**

**Disclamer:** Los derechos de los personajes son obra y pertenencia de**Hajime Isayama.  
**El nombre de la corporación y algunos otros datos son propiedad del escritor **Jonathan Maberry.**

**Advertencia:** La historia se vasa en algunos hechos de el libro "Paciente Cero" de Jonathan Maberry

**Caminantes.**

Estaba recostado sobre su cama mirando el techo sumergido en sus pensamientos, esos últimos días no habían sido de lo mejor… Giro su cabeza hasta llegar a su único acompañante, un gato gris que lo miraba desde un pequeño sofá que adornaba la habitación, el gato lo miraba fijamente como desconociendo a su amo que justamente lo observaba desde su cama, pues era obvio el mismo chico se desconocía… Cubrió su rostro con los brazos dispuesto a dormir, estaba a punto de concebir el sueño cuando una ráfaga de disparos se escucho, sin pensarlo se incorporo en su cama y la puerta de su habitación de abrió de golpe, un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes se asomo a la habitación, inmediatamente reconoció que era un científico del almacén, el rostro del chico reflejaba miedo, desesperación y un poco de locura lo único que pudo decir al abrir fue…

-Sala 12.

El sargento Rivaille se puso rápidamente de pie y salió veloz, dejando al joven en el piso, no pensó en ponerse ningún tipo de ropa o algo solo salió con su pantalón aun puesto y su torso descubierto. Al llegar a la sala vio que la puerta estaba abierta, tomo un tubo que se encontraba en el piso y entro, rápidamente detrás de él, llegaron los integrantes de su equipo designado.

-Erd ve por el lado derecho, Gunta por el izquierdo, yo subiré al remolque. – decía mientras caminaba al frente.

-Pero capitán, hacer eso es muy arriesgado iré contigo. – dijo Erd mientras Rivaille lo paraba en seco.

-No! Te acabo de dar una orden tienes que obedecerla, esto no será nada sencillo si nos ponemos a alegar por la seguridad de los demás. Anda vete. – le decía, el chico Erd asintió y siguió con su camino.

Dentro de esa sala 12 se encontraban 3 remolques, el que se encontraba en el centro era donde tenían a los hostiles para la investigación, así que el capitán supuso ir ahí inmediatamente. La puerta de este estaba abierta, como lo esperaba, antes de entrar se escucharon disparos de una MP5 por el lado de Gunta e inmediato también por el lado de Erd, Levi siguió con su recorrido cuando unos gritos pedían ayuda desde el fondo de el remolque se acercó tomando una arma que estaba en la cubierta, una Glock de 9 milímetros y subió para poder entrar… Todo estaba oscuro y se veían los movimientos de alguien que luchaba, el azabache con movimientos muy agiles esquivo a 2 caminantes que se le venían enzima, uno obtuvo un disparo en la frente y el otro dentro de la boca, ambos cuerpos cayeron sin moverse, se dirigió rápido a auxiliar a un soldado que estaba siendo devorado, tomo al caminante de los cabellos lo estampo con toda su fuerza en la pared y plantándole un tiro en la nuca de este. Miro al soldado que hacia sentado con los ojos llorosos.

-Te mordió. – decía el capitán mirando su garganta desgarrada, el joven no pudo hablar mas y callo a piso.

-Lo siento, pero no me puedo arriesgar ni arriesgar a los demás en el departamento. – le dio el tiro de gracia justo en la frente. Salió del remolque, los disparos de sus compañeros ya no se oían mas, ambos soldados esperaban a su capitán fuera del remolque.

-Derecho?

-Despejado.

-Izquierdo?

-Despejado.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente dejando ver la delgada silueta de una mujer.

-Rivaille… Rivaille. – gritaba mientras se adentraba rápidamente a la sala, su subordinado la agarro del brazo evitando que continuara avanzando.

-Q-que haces Eren suéltame.

-Señorita Zoe no puede entrar, es peligroso regresemos a la puerta. – decía el joven que anteriormente Levi había dejado tirado en el piso de la habitación.

-Que? Y no es peligroso que Rivaille y su equipo estén ahí, suéltame Eren si no te quieres llevar un golpe en la cara. – esta Hanji estaba molesta, preocupada o seguía siendo la chica obsesionada con los zombis, no se sabia exactamente lo que quería expresar.

-Cuatro ojos, ¿Qué haces aquí? – la voz del pelinegro llego hasta ellos.

-Levi… Capitán Rivaille, se encuentra usted bien. – la mirada de la chica analizaba cada rastro se cuerpo como un escáner.

-Si, lo estoy pero todo el personal de esta sala… esta muerto. – decía el pelinegro, casi podía escuchar como trabajaba la maquina en la cabeza de Hanji.

-Levi!... Levi! – la voz de él joven amigo de Rivaille, sonaba preocupada. – Dios mio Levi, ¿Estas bien?... por todos los cielos este lugar apesta. – con gesto de asco se cubrió la nariz.

-Si, claro es mejor que tu no estés aquí Mike te hará mal salgamos de aquí. – decía Levi empujando a su amigo fuera de la sala. – Hanji, espera. – dijo tomando a la chica del brazo. – La puerta… estaba abierta, alguien la abrió, alguien de este departamento. – los ojos del pelinegro estaban clavados en la mujer, su mirada era intensa y fría.

-Me di cuenta en cuanto mire la cerradura. Supongo que tenemos que investigar quien, como y porque. – Hanji tomo el rostro de Levi haciendo que este se pasmara a tal acción, ella lo miro fijamente y le dijo. – Deberías descansar por ahora, no te vez muy bien.

-Mira quien lo dice. – se alejó de ella con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido, se acero a su amigo.

-¿Como te sientes con todo esto Levi? – hablo el chico alto.

-Como debería estar… de la fregada, no se como demonios me metí en esto. – decía mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de afuera a lado se su amigo. – Es como si esa presión regresara, cuando murió… Petra.

-Tranquilo camarada, ya pasara… haber veamos tenemos 2 opciones… - el chico alto hablaba con el, aparte de ser su mejor amigo, era su psiquiatra.

Hanji los observaba desde lejos, sonreía de manera discreta al mirar a Rivaille.

-Me alegro que sigas en una pieza… Levi.

.

**Flash Back - 2 semanas antes**

.

Estaba el joven de cabello negro, sentado en un parque leyendo el periódico y maldiciendo a sus gobernantes y la manera en la que compraban gente, pasaban frente a sus ojos mujeres bellas y atractivas las cuales le guiñaban el ojo y unas cuantas se detenían a hablar con el, después de todo había que admitir que era un hombre muy apuesto, por su parte él era atento y caballeroso, pero el no buscaba una relación formal y todo se iba en una noche. Sus pensamientos empezaron a llegar ¿Cuándo fue la última cita que tubo? Ni él sabía.

-¿Señor Rivaille? Puede acompañarnos. – la voz de un hombre alto y vestido de negro lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quienes son? – el pelinegro se ponía en guardia.

-Solo acompáñenos y no haga preguntas, por su bien. – contesto el otro aun mas grande, Levi no tenia ningún tipo de asombro esos tipos no le daban ni el mas mínimo de miedo, pero quería saber hasta donde podían llegar y los siguió.

Después de dos largas horas de camino, Rivaille comenzaba a fastidiarse.

-Al menos me pueden decir a donde vamos? – no tubo respuesta alguna, así que empezó a idear un plan, sabia perfectamente el lado débil de esos grandotes y el por estar mas pequeño estaba en ventaja y nos solo por agilidad sabia que su fuerza igualaba a la de dos hombres de ese tamaño, pero mejor decidió seguir el juego.

Llegaron a un almacén que se encontraba a las afueras de la cuidad, la entrada principal estaba custodiada por un hombre que los dejo entrar, al bajar del auto se dirigieron a una sala y lo metieron en una habitación con un gran cristal, las típicas que usan para interrogatorios. Entro una mujer alta y delgada, usaba lentes y su cabello castaño le caía por enzima del hombro, era elegante y muy hermosa, su cuerpo era perfecto, duro donde debe serlo y blando donde debe ser blando, se acercó al azabache y lo saludo.

-Buenas tardes señor Rivaille.

-Que hago aquí? – no respondió el saludo. La chica miro al cristal y suspiro tomo una silla y se sentó algo alejada de la mesa donde estaba el pelinegro, tampoco dijo nada. La puerta se abrió y entro un joven de aproximadamente 28 años, rubio y alto.

-Rivaille bienvenido, soy el señor Smith, el líder del DCM, la corporación a la que a partir de ahora pertenecerás. – el chico dijo con una sonrisa amplia, acción que molesto a l azabache.

-Y si me niego que? – su mirada retadora y fría lo analizaba.

-No estas en posición de oponerte y si lo haces… él lo paga. – se encendió la luz del cristal oscuro y dejo ver que en la otra sala estaban su mejor amigo Mike junto con un hombre.

-¡Hijo de pu… Que le piensas hacer… Libéralo!. – se puso de pie alterado, Hanji se paro también y el joven Smith le hizo un gesto a Hanji para que se detuviera.

-Tranquilo, necesitamos tus habilidades como soldado, y las de tu amigo para que te controle… Hanji, retírate por ahora. – la chica castaña le hecho una mirada fulmínate al chico pelinegro antes de salir y este solo la ignoro. – Conozco todo de usted Rivaille; su experiencia en el ejército donde, era famoso, fue llamado el chico genio, también que rechazo la oferta de pertenecer a la armada de elite y prefirió ser agente del FBI. – caminaba de un lado a otro. – Se de su vida personal, cuando tenia 5 años su padre desapareció en la guerra, vio morir a su madre de cáncer a los 15 y a los 18 le dieron un paliza que lo mando al hospital fue en ese incidente donde también lo obligaron a ver como violaban a su novia, después de eso su novia Petra Ral no fue capaz de seguir adelante así que se suicido y fuera usted quien encontró el cuerpo sin vida en su apartamento. Se todo de usted… y también de su amigo y mas que una oferta seria mejor llamada… una orden para trabajar en el DCM.

Levi luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no arrancarle la piel en ese instante, se calmo y se sentó, por su mente solo pasaba la seguridad de su amigo, además que ese hombre sabia todo con exactitud de él. – El DCM que significa y contra quien vamos a luchar? – el rubio sonrió.

-El DCM… Departamento de Ciencias Militares… y nuestros enemigos son un virus que se salió de nuestras manos, fue un prototipo usado por terroristas, son armas biológicas… mejor conocidos como… caminantes. – Camino hacia una cortina que retiro lentamente mientras decía. – Señor Rivaille, les presento a nuestros enemigos… los zombis.

.

**Fin del Flash Back - Momento actual.**

.

Se encontraban Rivaille y Mike en la habitación del pelinegro, el ambiente era tenso y callado, Levi estaba sentado en su cama con sus codos sobre sus piernas y sus manos entre cruzadas sobre su nariz, parecía muy pensativo. Por su parte Mike estaba sentado en el sofá acariciando al gato gris que tenia entre su regazo, mientras analizaba a su amigo.

-¿Tanto pensar te puede hacer mal, Levi? – dijo el joven alto con tono calmado.

-Pareces muy sereno Mike. – contesto sin perder su postura.

-Pero que dices Vaquero, me cago de miedo… nada mas de pensar en esas cosas… me pongo a pensar en mi esposa e hijos.

-No tienes esposa, mucho menos hijos.

-Podría tenerlos… Además… - decía mientras ponía el gato en el piso. – Te necesito fuerte, solo tú y el departamento del DCM pueden acabar con este infierno, estoy aquí para apoyarte más que como amigo y psiquiatra, como hermano… Por cierto, ayer hable con la chica, Zoe.

-Ah! – se incorporo para tomar una postura mas cómoda. – Esa loca… *suspiro* esta chiflada.

-A mi me perece una persona fenomenal, hablamos poco pero como medico me pude dar cuenta que es una mujer sencilla, amable y hasta cariñosa, se nota, trata demasiado bien a sus subordinados y… no te hagas el desatendido me he dado cuenta que la miras mucho. – soltó con un tono picaron las ultimas frases.

-P-pero que estupideces dices. – giro la vista para evitar encontrarse con la de su amigo.

-Es muy atractiva, no te culpo además que es la única mujer aquí en este almacén… pero bueno. – se puso de pie. – Me voy a descansar, tu has lo mismo te falta… - se volteo ya en la puerta. – Ah! Deberías considerar lo de Zoe, ya es tiempo y te hará bien, buenas noches vaquero. –Mike se retiraba dejando a un Levi pensativo.

-Hanji Zoe… mentiría si digo que no me gusta, "hmmp" esta loca. – sonrió, apago la luz y se recostó completamente para dormir.

Rivaille estaba apunto de concebir totalmente el sueño, cuando unos ligeros golpes en la puerta lo regresaron, pensó que era su imaginación y volvió a cerrar los ojos, de nuevo tres ligeros golpes a su puerta no era su imaginación, se puso de pie y prendió la luz, imagino que a Mike se le había olvidado algo, o tal vez seria Erd o Gunta pero jamás se imagino que quien llamara a su puerta fuera ella.

-Buenas noches, te he despertado? – pregunto con delicadeza y una fina sonrisa.

.

.

.

**Fin! Espero sus respuestas, le parecería si continuo? Déjenme saber en sus reviews**

**Gracias! Aquí… aquí abajito se comenta que les parecio.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por sus buenas respuestas y como no soy mujer que deje sus cosas a medias continuare con esta historia, les confieso que aunque no haiga todo igual al libro, quiero que sea similar… esta es una de mis grandes joyas literarias, amo a este libro.**

**Disclamer:** Los derechos de los personajes son obra y pertenencia de**Hajime Isayama.  
**El nombre de la corporación y algunos otros datos son propiedad del escritor **Jonathan Maberry.**

**Advertencia:** La historia se vasa en algunos hechos de el libro "Paciente Cero" de Jonathan Maberry

**Caminantes **

-Estaba a punto de dormir, deseas algo? – la miro de pies a cabeza, traía una pijama improvisada era un pantalón azul de enfermera y una camisa blanca sin mangas, parecía cansada y podía notar sus ojeras ya que no llevaba sus habituales lentes.

-Puedo pasar. – dijo mostrándole un six pack de cervezas. – Es de mala educación dejar a una dama fuera y además dejarla tomar sola. – de nuevo esa sutil sonrisa que hizo acelerar el corazón al sargento.

-Entra. – le abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que entrara.

-Veo que te trajeron bastantes cosas de tu apartamento, incluyendo a esta belleza. – se agacho para acariciar al gato que inmediatamente acepto las caricias de la chica y se restregaba feliz en ella, Levi no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver a su gato comportándose así.

-Si, bueno no pude evitar que irrumpieran en mi privacidad, parece que es una costumbre. – decía mientras destapaba dos cervezas y le entregaba una a ella, el acerco la silla justo en frente de la cama donde la castaña estaba sentada. – Y que te trae por aquí?

-Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-Pues no soy psicólogo ni nada parecido, Mike el será de mejor ayuda.

-Si ya he charlado con el, es un gran tipo, pero quiero alabar con alguien que entienda. – la chica dio un buen trago a la cerveza dejándola a la mitad. – Alguien que haiga sufrido y sentido la soledad en carne propia.

-Que te hace pensar que soy asi? – la miraba fijamente.

-Lo se, lo veo en tus ojos, tenemos los mismos ojos amargos y distantes. – daba otro trago mas, parecía muy nerviosa. – Se lo de tu novia, se lo que tuviste que pasar y sé que fue doloroso porque era la única que te mantenía en pie, aun así saliste adelante.

-… - el joven pelinegro se mantenía callado dejando que ella prosiguiera, la chica solo quería desahogarse y él estaba dispuesto a escucharla, él quería saber que se ocultaba detrás de ese rostro lindo y alegre.

-Cuando tenia 18, quede embarazada… lo se era tan solo una niña y el padre de mi hijo tenia la misma edad. – termino su cerveza, tomo otra del pack, Levi le dio el destapador ella quiera que el rose de sus manos fuera algo casual, desafortunadamente era muy mala actriz pero el sargento reacciono al tacto y su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir el rose tan suave de la chica, antes de que ella continuara hablando tomo un sorbo mas de cerveza.  
– Cuando le dije a él de mi estado, huyo, simplemente se fue dejándome a mi sola con mi hijo, no... No sabia que hacer. – "ese maldito" pensó Levi apretando los puños.  
– Cuando tenia 3 meses de gestación regreso, pero mi vida fue un completo infierno a su lado, me di cuenta que ya no lo amaba… cuando mi hijo nació, sentí que una luz llegaba a mi vida, que todo iba a ser diferente… estaba feliz, quería vivir. – tomo mas cerveza y después su pecho se lleno de aire.  
– Pasaron los días en el hospital y los doctores me dijeron que mi hijo había nacido enfermo, tenia un agujero en el corazón que le permitiría funcionar bien en ese momento… mi vida… mi luz se veía opacada, los médicos decían que harían lo posible por mantenerlo. – sus lagrimas se hacían presentes y comenzaban a rodar por sus rostro, Rivaille seguía callado y escuchando atento, Hanji tomo aliento y continuo.  
– El padre de mi hijo de nuevo se fue, no se sentía capaz de estar a mi lado en esta situación tan difícil, el cobarde se fue de nuevo…. Fueron 3 meses los que pase en el hospital, viendo como una maquina mantenía vivo a mi bebe, perdí peso parecía anima en pena… los médicos al fin me hablaron y me dijeron que no podrían hacer mas, que mi bebe ya estaba perdido y solo pedían mi autorización para desconectar la maquina, obviamente les grite, les llore les hice todo tipo de reclamos y berrinches pero… de nada sirvió, al final me convencí de que era lo mejor para mi angelito…. Cuando desconectaron la maquina, me acerque a su pequeño pecho para escuchar sus últimos latidos, fue uno… solo uno Levi… ¡Solo un latido y el corazón de mi bebe se detuvo! – la chica lloraba fuerte, pareciera que se estuviera desgarrando por dentro su cuerpo temblaba cuando hablaba.  
– M-mi pequeño estaba sufriendo t- tanto… la razón de mi vida se había ido con ese ultimo latido… Me odie a mi misma… M-me o-odio a-ahora mismo! – ella dejo caer su cerveza al piso, rápidamente Rivaille se puso de pie abrazándola fuerte y protectoramente, caminan hacia atrás y se dejan caer en la cama, a pesar de que él es mas bajito, encajan perfectamente, la chica castaña hunde su rostro en el pecho del azabache llorando a grito abierto y este tiernamente acaricia su cabello sin dejarla de abrazarla, cuando ella se calma de nuevo comienza a hablar.

-Después de enterrarlo, un medico que atendió a mi hijo me interno en un hospital psiquiatra, después de salir de ahí, una enfermera que se había vuelto mi amiga, me recomendó hacer algo de mi vida y me sugirió la milicia, ingrese y estudie medicina, poco tiempo después trabaje con un científico llamado Dotto Pixis me trato como a su hija y me mostro todo sobre los priones y virus y después…

-Y entonces llegaste aquí. – completo Levi, parece que se había acostumbrado al abrazo, los dos se estaban percatado de la manera tan comprometedora en la que estaban, hasta que Hanji quiso amenizar el ambiente

-Y ahora que sigue… vas a besarme? – dijo ella mientras seguía siendo abrazada por él.

-Es lo que quieres? – contesto muy sereno.

-Hazme el amor Levi. – dijo levantando la vista hasta el.

-Si fuera en otra ocasión, aceptaría gustoso, justo ahora no te encuentras bien.

-Valla!... No me imaginaba que aun quedaban caballeros en este mundo. – sonreía cabizbaja.

-Si somos pocos, además que clase de cabron seria aprovechándome de ti en este momento.

-Gracias… por escucharme. – estaba siendo tomada totalmente por el sueño, Levi solo asintió levemente con la cabeza y una ligera sonrisa y también se durmió.

.

.

Parecía que estaba apunto de amanecer, Hanji tenia por costumbre levantarse antes de las 6 a.m. parece que durante las horas que durmió a lado de Levi rompieron el abrazo así ella lo pudo observar mientras este aun dormía, le dio un ligero beso en la frente mientras una lagrima caía en el rostro del azabache haciendo que este despertara, abrió los ojos y se vieron cara a cara, ella forzó una sonrisa y este inmediatamente vio las lagrimas, se las limpio de sus mejillas que empezaban a tornarse color carmín por la acción de él, sin pensarlo dos veces la beso delicadamente y ella correspondió.

-Buenos días Rivaille. – dijo la chica saboreando el beso del chico.

-Buenos días Hanji, como te sientes?

-Mucho mejor ahora, vamos a desayunar. – dijo la chica de pie extendiéndole la mano para que se parara.

-Es algo temprano no? – le agarro la mano y se puso de pie. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-El señor Erwin ya debe estar tomando el desayuno, y los demás no tardaran en bajar, que no sabes que hora es?

-Cierto, se me fue la percepción del tiempo.

Ambos chicos llegaron al mismo tiempo a la cocina, Erwin ya estaba ahí como Hanji había predicho estaba acompañado por Mike que los miraba con asombro y le hacia extrañas señales a Rivaille, este por su parte lo ignoraba mientras toma el desayuno al lado de Hanji, cuando de acercaron el señor Erwin bajo el periódico y los miro.

-Hoy al medio día será la inauguración de la campana de la libertad en Philadelphia, la primera dama y la esposa del señor vice-presidente serán las anfitrionas, lo que quiere decir…

-Quiere decir que es un blanco fácil para un ataque biológico por la multitud de personas que habrá. – interrumpió Hanji, dejando como siempre impresionado al seños Smith por su inteligencia.

-Así es Hanji, si quieren lanzar un ataque bio-terrorista, ese es el mejor lugar, así que preparen su equipo, yo encargare de hablar con el presidente y advertirle de lo que podrá suceder, Rivaille el equipo "ECO" ira conmigo en el primer helicóptero, Hanji… - dijo tocando la mano de la chica, lo que hizo que Levi lanzara un gruñido y frunciera el seño, Hanji retiro rápidamente la mano dándose cuenta de la reacción del sargento Rivaille. – El equipo "Alfa" entra también aquí, prepárate.

-Si.

Los dos salieron de la sala a preparar a sus equipos.

Estuvieron llegando a Philadelphia en un cuarto de hora, todos desde sus posiciones observaban cada movimiento hasta que se adentraron al edificio.

-Cualquier tipo sospechoso que vean que no sea del servicio secreto o del DCM avisar por el canal 7, entendido? – pregunto el capitán Rivaille, trai puesto un traje táctico igual que los del servicio secreto, el objetivo era hacerse pasar por ellos.

-Si, señor. – contesto su equipo que estaban igualmente vestidos.

Una vez bajando de la camioneta que los llevo hasta la donde seria colocada la campana de la libertad, se encontraron con Hanji, que vestía un pantalón gris al cuerpo, una camisa blanca y un saco al color del pantalón, traía un ligero maquillaje que la hacia ver mas femenina, parecía una licenciada como muchas que estarían presentes.

-Capitán Rivaille, solo quería informarle que Reiner, Bertholt y yo estaremos con usted y su equipo. – dijo la chica mientras se ajustaba sus gafas algo sonrojada por como se le marcaba ese traje al cuerpo del capitán.

-Me parece bien, solo evite ponerse en peligro innecesario.

-Vaquero, listo? – pregunto Mike integrándose a la conversación.

-Mike? Que haces aquí? – pregunto Levi algo confundido.

-Iré con ustedes, lo olvidas, también soy militar y además… la señorita Zoe necesita un acompañante no? – dirigió su mirada a la chica.

-Por supuesto… llámame Hanji, de acuerdo, Mike?

-Me parece bien Hanji, entramos?

Los equipos se dispusieron a entrar en cada una de sus áreas correspondientes.

Pasaron cerca de 1 hora, el ambiente estaba tranquilo, todo parecía marchar bien cuando un hombre, de apariencia iraní con unos bermudas y una camisa hawaiana, se acercaba discretamente a la puerta de salida, Hanji se percato del hombre y rápido marco el canal a Levi.

-Levi, a mi 6 en la puerta de emergencia. – dijo volteando a ver al azabache que estaba a lo lejos.

-Ubicado. – contesto mirando al tipo.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que el tipo sospechoso se mezclara con la gente ahí, Hanji lo busco desesperadamente, Levi aun no se acercaba cuando un fuerte ruido retumbo por todo el lugar. Hanji por instinto volteo a la gran ventana del edificio viendo como se acercaba una especie de mini avión a control remoto.

-Al suelo! – la voz desesperada de Hanji.

Todos se tiraron al piso, Rivaille detuvo su paso y se lanzo al piso, el avión a control remoto destrozo el cristal y callo al piso en medio de la multitud, unas agujas salieron disparadas lastimando solo a poca gente que se encontraba cerca, Levi busco con la mirada a Hanji y la encontró poniéndose de pie se quería acercar cuando vio la expresión de horror de Hanji.

-L-la p-primera dama no esta Levi! – la chica grito apuntando a la dirección de atrás.

Rivaille giro rápidamente y corrió en dirección donde hace unos minutos se encontraba la primera dama se detuvo para hacerle una mueca a Mike en dirección de Hanji y el asintió con la cabeza. Levi llego a una puerta que se encontraba debajo del escenario donde ella daría el discurso para que por ahí la hubieran sacado, entro rápidamente poniéndose en contacto con su escuadrón.

Bajo por unas escaleras que conectaban a la parte inferior marco al canal de Hanji.

-Hanji, como están las cosas aya arriba? – dijo con voz casi en susurro, llevaba una pistola en mano caminado por los pasillos.

-Rivaille, esto no va bien… ellos… ellos se están convirtiendo… ¡Mierda! – chillo la castaña y se corto la trasmisión.

-Hanji! Hanji! ¡JODER! Tengo que regr… - sonidos de disparan provenía de arriba donde se encontraba Hanji.

**.**

**.**

**Huy! Pensé que jamás volvería a actualizar este Fic! No pues si, no abandono mis historias… gracias por sus comentarios y pues nos vemos en el cap. 3 **

**Bye Bye **


End file.
